The system and methods of the invention relate to utilizing a robot system to perform a function. More specifically, the invention relates to a service robot system and a method of utilizing a service robot system to perform a service function in an area.
In all facets of today""s society, people are relying on computers and robots to accomplish more on a day to day basis. Many industrial processes that, in the past, required a human worker to staff are now being done by robots controlled by computers. For example, the automotive industry relies heavily on robots in its automated manufacturing processes. With the reliance on computers and robots to perform simple functions, like cleaning or manufacturing, increasing everyday, there is a need to make controlling these systems easier and more efficient. Therefore, a computer or robot could operate efficiently and effectively with as little human direction as possible.
This need for efficient and effective mechanisms for controlling computer and robot systems can be seen in several industries. The industrial cleaning industry provides one example. Every night, throughout the country, thousands of janitors and cleaning people enter the buildings, plants, airports, hotels, restaurants, for example, to clean these indoor spaces. Many of the cleaning functions provided by these personnel could also be done by an autonomous robot system if there was an efficient and effective method of controlling it. As a result, many corporations, businesses and retailers could save precious business expenses if a robot system could perform the same function.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a robot system that could operate for extended periods of time autonomously, without the need for extended human supervision. In this respect, a robot system could perform a series of tasks that free the robot system operator to perform other duties. This need can, once again, be seen in the industrial cleaning industry. For example, illustrative cleaning systems will autonomously clean an area, but then require an operator to move the system to the next area that requires service. This may require transport over areas that do not require any type of cleaning or other service. Thus, there is a need for a method of controlling a cleaning robot system such that the system can be given multiple tasks, in many different areas, wherein the robot system could finish the tasks in each different area without a human operator being required.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and effective system and method for addressing these problems and others with respect to the utilization of robot systems and cleaning robot systems.
In accordance with one embodiment, the invention provides a method of utilizing a robot system, the method comprising the steps of commanding the robot system to perform a function in an area, the area having an area layout including at least one area segment. The method further includes accessing by the robot system a stored map of the area layout, the stored map having at least one function task associated with the at least one area segment, localizing a first position of the robot system in the area, and determining a function path from the first position of the robot system for navigation of the area and completion of the at least one function task. Lastly, the method includes repeatedly continuously localizing a current position of the robot system while navigating the robot system along the function path, and completing the at least one function task that is associated with the current position of the robot system on the stored map of the area, for example.
In accordance with another embodiment, the invention provides a method of utilizing a cleaning robot to perform a cleaning function, the cleaning function having at least one cleaning function task, the method comprising the steps of commanding the cleaning robot system to perform the cleaning function in an area, the area having an area layout including at least one area segment. The method further includes accessing by the cleaning robot system a stored map of the area layout, the stored map having at least one cleaning function task associated with the at least one area segment, localizing a first position of the cleaning robot system in the area, and determining a cleaning function path from the first position of the cleaning robot system for navigation of the area and completion of the at least one cleaning function task. Lastly, the method includes repeatedly continuously localizing a current position of the cleaning robot system while navigating the cleaning robot system along the cleaning function path, and completing the at least one cleaning function task that is associated with the current position of the cleaning robot system on the stored map of the area, for example.